1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for controlling and managing the control of devices and communicating the function or device being controlled to the user.
2. Description of Related/Prior Art
In existing switch technologies the function of the switch is often predetermined and an associated label affixed to the switch that represents its function.
For example, in an aircraft environment, this would amount to hundreds of different part numbers being created, maintained, spared and then certified by the Federal Aviation Administration as safe.
There remains, therefore, a need for a programmable switch that is capable of duplicating the functionality of many other switches, while providing sufficient flexibility to convey its purpose to the user.